


Stuck Together

by GenderfluidFlower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Overdosing, Owada Mondo Swears, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower
Summary: Every single game was all fake. Junko wasn't actually the mastermind.And now they are stuck in eachothers' bodies.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko/Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Soda Kazuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Leon Kuwata/Byakuya Togami/Original Character, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Gundham Tanaka/Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu/Mondo Oowada, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Ultimate Imposter/Original Character, Ultimate Imposter/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. This Can't Be Possible

**Author's Note:**

> :) The writing will get better next chapter! I just can't write introductions!

Darkness…

That's all Makoto could see right now. Darkness.

But soon light invaded the darkness and loud voices seemed to break in.

"Makoto! Makoto! Please wake up!" A girl yelled and Makoto could feel himself being shaken.

Opening his eyes he was surprised. More than surprised, he was in shock. Tears pricked his eyes as he pushed the girl off even though his body hurt.

"S-Sayaka," Makoto screamed holding onto himself.

"Oh stop panicking." Looking around the room he realized he was laying in a bed in a guest room. All of his friends, both dead and alive, stared at him as they stood in the room.

Makoto started screaming as tears spilled from his eyes. How are his friends alive? How are his ALIVE friends here with him? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was when he and his friends finally escaped Hope's Peak there was a blinding light and then he passed out.

He began feeling lightheaded as Sayaka started trying to get closer to him. "Makoto, calm down please! We need to all talk about what's happening," Kyoko sat beside Sayaka in the bed and grabbed onto Makoto's shoulders.

It took a few minutes for Makoto to regain his breath but he nodded for them to start talking. He was still crying from the overwhelming feelings and felt like throwing up.

"We don't know much about our current situation other than once you supposedly died you would appear here in this bedroom," Byakuya started out.

"I was the first to appear here then Mukuro, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Celestia, and Sakura. You guys just appeared a hour ago."

"We don't really know how we are alive but we did figure out that the executions and death actually had an impact on our bodies," Celesta muttered glaring at the floor. Her twin drills were now gone and so were her fancy clothes. She just wore a simple black robe.

"Yeah! Like for example, Mukuro has new scars where she was attacked!" When Leon pointed that out, Mukuro moved her top a bit to show a few medium sized scars.

"We don't know how we got here though which is…." Taka trailed off disappointingly staring at the window.

"Which is unfortunate! Since we won't be able to return to the world," Hifumi finished.

Makoto shook his head and hesitantly stood up from the bed. "I…. I think I know how we can get out." He walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and began digging in the drawers.

"Well then explain."

He glared at Byakuya and held up a key. "It makes sense for there to be a key here… y'know since there is a keyhole. And the only logical answer is the desk."

"Did you get fucking smarter somehow?" Mondo stood beside Taka with their hands interlocked. 'Weird', Makoto shook that thought off quickly.

"After you go through the pain of looking at…." The Death of your friends was what Makoto wanted to say but he couldn't handle it. Tears threatened to spill.

"You kind of understand where people would hide stuff."

"We could have pick locked it but Celeste wouldn't give up a bait clip," Chihiro muttered. The goth teen rolled her eyes and Makoto went to the door. "I was contemplating killing you with it but since Mondo and Taka are here, I decided against it."

"It's unlocked." Makoto didn't want to hear anymore arguing or anything else to be honest. He just wanted to avoid his friends after everything that happened. They had all killed each other. He trusted them and loved them, but still.

Aoi and Sakura were the first ones to go out. Aoi just said she wanted donuts for her and Sakura. So it was agreed the girls would check if it was safe!

"GUYS HELP-"


	2. Sister and Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls who attacked seemed very familiar

A girl with braids and long as fuck tongue was pointing a pair of scissors at Sakura's throat as another girl who looked like a girl Naegi but better pinned down the swimmer.

Upon realization, the girl with braids was Genocider Jill. Was Toko not in the room with them? Makoto hadn't really noticed if she was there or not.

"Yo the crazy girl is here!" Yasuhiro was the first to speak up. Jill glared at him about to yell back but somehow spotted the disgusted Byakuya.

"Master!" She immediately lowered how guard and began turning red. "I'm near Master and Dekomaru!" 

The girl rolled her eyes smiling at Jill. 'Wait…. Is that…' Makoto thought and walked closer. "Komaru?"

Komaru just stared at Makoto with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Mack?" Instantly Aoi was unpinned and Makoto was in a bone crushing hug with tears staining his shirt.

"Makoto. Who is that," Kyoko asked glaring at his sister. "Oh, uh, I've talked about her before, this is my sister. Komaru, these are my friends…. Who are alive…." Yeah, Makoto still wasn't over that. He just wanted to figure out how they are alive and how he isn't dead.

"She just isn't your sister, Big Mack! Omaru here is my bride-to-be," Jill yelled and pulled Komaru off of Makoto to litter kisses on her face. It was disgusting…. Well, atleast to Makoto since it was his sister being kissed by a serial killer.

"Thank god that murderer has someone else to obsess over," Byakuya muttered. How could he still be a bitch right now? "Oh no! Don't worry Master! Komaru respects that Syo is Poly! I and that slut, Toko, are still very much attached to you!" Horny was literally written on Jill's face and it was making Makoto very disgusted. It made sense to him. A horny serial killer was thirsting over his sister and Byakuya.

Wait, didn't Jill kill people she liked? That worried him. Would Jill kill Komaru? That would have to wait for later because Komaru spoke excitedly. "Oh and sorry for, um, attacking your friends. We were heading back to the other students!"

"There's more students here," Chihiro asked rubbing his hands together anxiously. "Yeah! They participated in a killing game like Syo did! I already told them about you guys with Toko and Syo's help so you guys can come with us and I'll tell you about them!

》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《

To be honest, Makoto found himself intrigued by the other students. They were all around his age and some seemed normal like him. He was mostly excited to meet students who gained the same label as him as the 'protagonists.' Well, that's what Hifumi called him. 

The only girl was Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. She was only a protagonist for a short time because she soon became a blackened.  
The protag after him was Hajime. Hajime had been called the Ultimate hope but had repeatedly denied it.  
Shuichi was the protagonist who took over when Kaede committed murder. He is the Ultimate Detective but acted like the Ultimate Emo.

Byakuya seemed to want to meet the other 'antagonists.' Another name from Hifumi. He explained it as them being little to no help and just being jerks.

One of them was the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito. Komaru said he was a hoped obsessed jerk but how can someone who sees hope be a bad guy?  
Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was the definition of jerk. Basically Byakuya but not as sarcastic.

The classes also had 'support' classmates, Kyoko had punched Hifumi for giving her that title. Chihiro stated that technically Kyoko was more of a second protag and that Alter Ego was a support character. That made Kyoko not absolutely destroy the fanfic writer.

The one that actually sparked Kyoko's attention was Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut. He was the only male 'support' classmate and seemed much more positive than others.  
Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, was the other 'support' classmate, but she seemed more obsessed with gaming than helping.

Other students included Fuyuhiko the Ultimate Yakuza; Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman; Korekiyo the Ultimate Anthropologist; Rantaro the Ultimate Adventurer; Angie the Ultimate Artist; somehow Junko the Ultimate Fashionista and Despair; Miu the Ultimate Inventor; Maki the Ultimate Assassin; Kirumi the Ultimate Maid; Ibuki the Ultimate Musician; Souda the Ultimate Mechanic; Gundham the Ultimate Breeder; Mikan the Ultimate nurse; Tsumugi the Ultimate Cosplayer; Himiko the Ultimate Magician; Kiibo the Ultimate Robot; Tenko the Ultimate Aikido Master; The Ultimate Imposter; Nekomaru the Ultimate Team Manager; Akane the Ultimate Gymnast; Teruteru the Ultimate Chef; Mahiru the Ultimate Photographer; Hiyoko the Ultimate Traditional Dancer; and Sonia the Ultimate Princess.

When Junko was mentioned, Makoto could feel his heart speeding up. How could she be alive after all this time? Was she behind this?

Hopefully his questions would soon be answered because they now stood in the entrance to the garage with billions of teens staring at them.


	3. MonoKUMAMAMAMAMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I can't write.
> 
> Also next chapter won't be a chapter! I will describing everyone's looks!

"Just as Atua promised! Komaru and Jill have brought us friends," The Ultimate Artist, Angie yelled happily. "Atua said that since you all would arrive that we should rope up Enoshima!" Atua? Wasn't Atua part of some religion? Makoto didn't exactly pay attention to religion but Atua sounded like a God's name. But this confirmed Junko was alive.

"Where is she?" The Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru, brought a tied up Junko to Mukuro. 

"Wait, don't," Kaede had screamed as Mukuro kicked Junko hard in the gut.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you," The Fashionista coughed and glared at her sister. "You killed me. You killed your own sister! You tried to and succeeded to try and kill 48 other students! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mukuro genuinely looked hurt as she spoke. Kyoko and Sayaka both pulled her back before she could hurt Junko again.

"It want Junko who did this," Rantaro said leaning against the wall. "What the fuck do you mean?! These nerds saw her as the Mastermind themselves!" Mondo had removed himself from Taka and stood in between Class 78 and Junko.

"Enoshima doesn't remember any of it. She lost all memory at the same time as you guys but it was replaced with a few changes," Shuichi explained. "Kokichi can confirm she wasn't lying." A boy slightly shorter than Shuichi started jumping excitedly. "Mhm! Junk Bish doesn't remember a single thing! Disappointing, really. I was hoping to see some action!"

"Then who's behind it? And how," Mukuro asked. "No clue on who's behind it but probably who ever owns this house. But we know that Junko and Tsumugi were used as puppets using hypnotism," Hajime stated. "So we just need to figure out who the fuck owns this house? Fucking easy."

"Not exactly, you biker bastard," Fuyuhiko hissed. It confused Makoto on how he was the heir to the Yakuza when he was so small and baby faced. "We can only enter the garage and the room you guys were in and there were no god damn fucking clues in either other than a small fucking book."

"It was a diary," Kirumi butted in, "though it stated no names of any owner. It only talked about the Warriors of Hope, kids that were also forced into working with the Mastermind. There was Kotoko, Monaca, Nagisa, Jataro, and Masaru. Monaca was also brainwashed like Junko."

"Junko, do you remember anything about who brainwashed you," Byakuya asked. Junko laid on the ground pouting but nodded. "Like a few things. All I remember is that it's a chick and that she has a sister. She sounds like a bitch when she fucking talks to her followers and she is so annoying!" Junko's voice was so whiny when she spoke that it just barely hit annoying.

"And like-" Junko was cut off by a loud noise covering a television in the garage. It immediately gained everyone's attention.

It soon flickered to life and everyone's fear appeared. "Hello my dear students! You miss me!" The mono colored bear giggled as he appeared. He sat on a luxurious chair with a glass of wine. "H-how.." Makoto muttered.

"You all keep forgetting that there are multiple Monokuma bots! Hehehe! But that's not important. You all are still in a killing game even if you aren't in school! You are all inside of a random person's house due to the lack of funding to find a better place. This person is an Ultimate like you and you are not allowed to kill them. But the most important thing right now is a motive!"

A… motive? Why would they go through another killing game when they all had suffered? Makoto took a minute to process this and glared at the screen.  
"No motive will make us kill eachother anymore!"

"Aw, is the Ultimate Hope mad? I realized that you and a few others may stop me if you were combined so this motive will stop that!" The door slammed shut magically and a gas filled the room. Kyoko immediately covered Makoto's and her own faces. "Nobody breath!"  
That, of course, didn't work due to the human body needing air, no shit.

Makoto could himself losing consciousness as the gas filled his lungs. 

Suddenly it was all dark.


	4. Haha Kai Can't Write

_What just happened…_

When Makoto had gained consciousness, he heard a new voice in his head.

**Uh… what**

_Oh nevermind. I think I know now._

**Why is there someone else in my head?!**

A chuckle passed through his mouth but it wasn't Makoto laughing.

_I'm guessing Monokuma somehow fused us together. I'm Komaeda Nagito._

**Komaeda Nagito? Oh um, I'm Makoto Naegi!**

**Poor you, the Ultimate Hope being fused with such a disgusting, useless Ultimate.**

**Makoto decided to ignore that comment for now and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were definitely different. Instead of having his school jacket over his coat, there was now a green colored jacket and he wore dark jeans.**

**Through some easy cooperation, they managed to stand up and get to a mirror in the garage. Makoto, or would they be called Komkoto, still had his ahoge but his hair was more curled than spiked and had faded into white.**

**Komaeda has suggested they go to the dining room since that was where the others might be. It took a while but Makoto did end up finding the dining hall.**

**23 teens Makoto knew resembled parts of his friend sat along a large dining table all talking. A girl with half lilac and half black hair immediately noticed him. "You are finally awake. We are just about to learn what happened after we establish who is fused with who along with names if we must call attention to eachother. Celestia, and I, Kyoko fused together. Name doesn't matter but Celestia would prefer Kystia."**

**It was confusing to remember who fused together but Makoto seemed to understand.**

**Fuyuhiko and Mondo had fused together and became the foul-mouthed Fuyondo.  
Leon and Toko became the way too horny Tokon.  
Sayaka and Mukuro are now the silent and weirdly happy Saykuro.  
Kiyotaka and Peko stood over Fuyondo protectively as the intimidating Pekotaka.  
Makoto's sister, Komaru, and Byakuya fused into Byakaru.  
The emo looking fusion of Korekiyo and Shuichi was Shuihiyo.  
Kaito and Rantaro quickly became Kaitaro who acted like he was high which Komkoto hoped he wasn't.  
Junko and Angie were now the most cult leader looking person ever, Anko.  
The terrifying Maki and the horny as fuck Miu became Miku.  
Kaede and Kirumi were now a silent but kind looking Kaerumi.  
Ibuki had fused with Souda and they were now a loud and excited Ibsouki.  
Mindum was the quiet fusion of Mikan and Gundham.  
Yasuhiro and the robot, Kiibo, fused into Hiroki.  
Kokichi and Tsumugi became the devious Tsumichi.  
Himiko and Aoi became the delight Himioi.  
Tenko and Sakura became the woman respecting Tenkura.  
Chijime was the nervous fusion of Chihiro and Hajime.  
Imposter and Nekomaru fused into Neko.  
Akane had fused with Teruteru and became Akanru.  
Mahiru had fused with the sleepy Chiaki and was now Chihiru.  
The foul-mouthed Hiyoko fused with the princess Sonia and is now Hiyonia.  
Gonta and Ryoma fused into Gontyoma.**

**"Ibsouki has a rad ass question! Do we still have Ultimates or are we just kind of like normal?" "I can answer that."**

**A slightly overweight girl with blonde curls in a braid walked in carrying a platter with cupcakes.**

**She took the empty seat and placed down the tray. "A-are you the m-mortal who owns this lovely place," Mindum questioned pulling their scarf up to cover their mouth. "I am. The name is Kaleb Jackson, I believe I can answer all questions about this situation. To begin with, you all still have Ultimates. It is like a combination of both. An example is," his, apparently it's a guy, scanned the table. They lit up when they spotted Chihiru. "Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, and Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer, would be the Ultimate Cosplay Photographer!"**

**The next question came from Fuyondo. "Who exactly the fuck are you?"  
"As stated before, I am Kaleb Jackson the owner of the house you live in. I know about you guys since your killing games were broadcasted. Sadly, I was unable to do anything except for helping to reestablish the peace."**

**"Why aren't you nerves by having random people in your house? Monokuma stated that the owner didn't know," Chijime asked.  
"Wouldn't it be weird if I didn't notice changes in my own home? I first noticed your appearance when Sayaka and Mukuro appeared. I also found places in my garage that could release gases so I just pieced it all together."**

**Kaleb smiled and shoved one of the cupcakes into his mouth. "I can't really explain much more because I need to head out now for groceries for you guys. There are 8 rooms upstairs I've prepared for you all!"**

**After explaining the rooms and where everything is he left the confused teens in the dining room.**


End file.
